Officially Yours
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: kyung dan jongin bersahabat tapi kyungsoo sudah punya kris dan jongin sudah punya krystal, gimana kalau mereka tiba-tiba harus menikah ya? (sorry for bad summary)/ KAISOO/KRISSO/KAITAL/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast :**

**Kim jongin (namja)**

**Do kyungsoo (yeoja)**

**Other :**

**Kris,chanyeol,sehun (namja)**

**Baekhyun, krystal (yeoja)**

**Genre : romance, family, marriage life, school life, gaje**

**typos everywhere!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"jongiiiiiiinnnnnnnn cepetaaaaaaaannnn" teriak yeoja imut dengan suara melengkingnya. Dari rumah sebelah keluar sosok namja berkulit eksotis yang sibuk memasang dasinya. Ya rumah mereka memang bersebelahan dan tidak ada pagar pembatas untuk memisahkannya.

"sabar dong kyung, liat nih dasi gue aja masih belom kepasang" gerutu namja bernama jongin itu sambil berjalan mendekati si yeoja bernama kyungsoo yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkat sahabatnya itu.

"kebiasaan deh, sini." Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil menarik dasi yang sudah terpasang di leher jongin dengan sangat tidak elit.

"egh.. jangan ditarik gitu dong kyung, kayak gue kambing aja." Gerutu jongin mendekatkan badannya kea rah kyungsoo, agar lehernya tidak tercekik akibat tarikan kyungsoo yang berniat membenahi dasi jongin.

"makanya belajar dong pake dasi yang bener, masa gini doang nggak bisa. Kan gue udah sering ajarin cara pake dasi yang bener." Kyungsoo sibuk ngomel dengan tangan yang sibuk menyimpul dasi jongin menjadi lebih rapi dan pantas untuk dilihat.

"itulah gunanya elo kyung, hehehe"

Entah jongin yang kelewat bodoh atau memang sengaja tapi hal Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin kyungsoo setiap pagi sebelum mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Membuat mereka tampak seperti sepasang pengantin baru. Apakah mereka memang sepasang kekasih? No no no. lalu? Mereka hanya sahabatan. Ya sahabat sejak kecil.

Jongin tinggal bersama keluarga besarnya, mulai dari kakek, oemma, appa dan adiknya yang super polos bernama sehun. Sedang kyungsoo merupakan anak tunggal, dia sendiri hanya tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Itulah yang membuatnya dekat dengan keluarga jongin, seakan membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian karena tidak mempunyai saudara untuk diajak bermain. Begitupun sebaliknya, mereka saling menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara.

Walaupun bagitu, kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih teman satu sekolahnya bernama kris, sedangkan jongin dia juga berpacaran dengan teman satu sekolahnya bernama krystal. Padahal kakek jongin ingin sekali kyungsoo menjadi mantunya, menurutnya kyungsoo imut-imut dan cocok sekali dengan jongin. Jadi jangan heran jika setiap kali kyungsoo main ke rumah jongin kakeknya akan selalu mempromosikan jongin pada kyungsoo.

* * *

"pagi baeekkkk.." sapa kyungsoo pada teman satu bangkunya itu yang sedang asyik merapikan eyelinernya.

"hai kyung pagi juga, tadi kris nyariin elo tuh" lapor baekhyun tanpa berpaling kea rah kyungsoo.

"ciyus? ,ngapain tu anak nyariin oggut ye?"

"ciyuss kale. Mau minta jatah morning kiss kali." Tebak baekhyun asal yang ditanggapi kyungsoo dengan pukulan pada kepala yeoja itu. "AW! nyantai dong kyung, morning kiss doangpun daripada minta morning sex hayoo..?"

Buk..buk..buk.. tiga pukulan lagi mendarat dengan sadis di kepala baekhyun.

"otak lo tuh udah terkontaminasi kemesumannya chanyeol . Putus sana gih!"

"enak aja! Susah tua gue dapetinnya. masa mau putus gitu aja, kalo lo mau ngasih kris ke gue sebagai gantinya sih gapapa. Seneng banget malah, kekeke"

"huuuu.. ngarep lu! Udah ah gue mau nyari kris dulu, mau ngasih morning kiss,kekeke"

"huuu dasar sok alim padahal mesum juga tuh." Komentar baekhyun yang tidak didengarkan kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah jauh.

Baru keluar dari kelasnya, kyungsoo langsung berpapasan dengan jongin yang asyik bermesraan merangkul krystal.

"bosen deh liat wajah lo mulu." Ujar jongin saat melihat kyungsoo.

"emang gue enggak apa. Dirumah disekolah ketemu wajah jelek lo terus"

"enak aja ngatain gue jelek, nggak tau apa muka gue tuh paling tampan seantero sekolah, yakan honey..?" balas jongin sambil menatap krystal meminta dukungan atas ketampanannya yang hanya diakui oleh krystal seorang.

"weeekk, enek deh. Ngomong-ngomong kalian liat kris gak tadi?"

"tadi gue liat dia di kelasnya tuh" jawab krystal

"oke deh, thanks ya Tal gue pergi dulu. Kalo jongin ngapa-ngapainmu langsung aja laporin ke komnas perlindungan wanita, liat aja tampangnya udah super mesum gitu."

"yak! Dasar deh yoeja pendek. Jangan dengerin ya honey.. daripada ngelaporin gue ke komnas perlindungan wanita mendingan kita KUA aja langsung ijab syah, kekeke"

* * *

Sepulang sekolah kyungsoo tidak langsung pulang karena ada acara kencan dengan sang kekasih, kris. Ya acara kencan ini untuk memperingati hari jadian mereka yang menginjak usia 2 bulan. Masih baru broo ;p Tadi pagi kris mencarinya untuk mengajak kyungsoo jalan sekalian merayakan aniv mereka.

"happy anniversary 2 months darl" ujar kris sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung memerimanya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Kris sangat romantic, maka dari itu baekhyun sering menggodanya untuk menukarkannya dengan chanyeol. Ewww, siapa yang mau dengan chanyeol yang sama mesumnya seperti jongin. Maklum satu kelompok syarikat ;p

"makasih ya beb, aku suka deh bunganya." Ujar kyungsoo malu-malu meong.

"iya bebebku, yuk lanjut jalan. Aku udah beli 2 tiket nonton nih."

"yuk beb" kyungsoo langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kris.

* * *

"kok baru pulang kyung?" Tanya oemmanya yang lagi sibuk didapur.

"tadi main dulu ke rumah baekhyun" ujar kyungsoo yang 100% dusta. Kyungsoo tidak pernah cerita bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai pacar, dia berprinsip bahwa tidak akan mengenalkan sang pacar sebelum benar-benar mantap untuk dijadikan sebagai suaminya. Jadi sekarang dia berpacaran hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja.

"Ooo.. oemma buat kue bolu banyak nih kyung, tolong kasih ke rumah sebelah deh. Oemma denger katanya aboji lagi sakit. Sekalian kamu jenguk gih." Ujar oemmanya sambil mnyerahkan 3 kotak besar kue bolu disamping kyungsoo.

" tapi aku mandi dulu ya oemma, rasanya gerah banget nih."

"nanti aja deh mandinya kyung, cuman bentar doang ini. nanti kue bolunya keburu dingin nih." Paksa oemmanya.

"ih.. oemma ni maksa aja deh."

"cepetan deh kyung" oemma mulai pasang tampang galaknya. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Akhirnya tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya dan dengan badan gerah dan lengket kyungsoo mengantarkan 3 kotak besar kue bolu tersebut.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke rumah jongin yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu setelah berulang kali ber-spada-ria tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari si penghuni rumah. Kemana semua penghuni rumah ini? batin kyungsoo sambil meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja makan.

"spadaaaa.. helloooo.. " tidak ada jawaban."ahjummaaaa.. ahjussiii… abojiiiii…" masih tidak ada jawaban " sehuuuuuunnn… jongiiiiinnn.." kyungsoo mengabsen semua penghuni rumah ini tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. akhirnya karena penasaran kyungsoo pergi kelantai atas untuk melihat kamar jongin, mungkin saja namja itu sedang tidur. Biasanya jam segini jongin masih asyik tidur, kyungsoo ingin menanyakan kemana perginya semua keluarga jongin ini.

Ceklek, tanpa permisi kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu kamar jongin yang bertuliskan "kkamjong never dies".

"KYAAAA.." kyungsoo langsung menutup matanya saat melihat jongin sedang berpakain setelah mandi. Rambut jongin masih basah dengan bagian atas tubuhnya yang topless. Jongin mamandang kyungsoo dengan wajah datar, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum dikejutkan dengan teriakan kyungsoo tadi.

"santai aja deh kyung.. biasanya juga udah sering liat beginian" komentar jongin datar.

"yey, enak aja. gue kan nggak mesum kayak lo kkamjong!" ujar kyungsoo berkilah. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah sering melihat sehun atau aboji bertelanjang dada. Soalnya sehun dan aboji suka mondar-mandir di dalam rumah tanpa baju saat kyungsoo sedang main. Tapi, kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi melihat jongin bertelanjang dada sejak mereka masuk senior high school. Itu yang membuat kyungsoo merasa malu saat melihat jongin tidak berpakaian.

"ngapain lo kesini?"

"oh iya.. yang lain pada kemana jong, kok dari tadi gue panggilin nggak ada yang jawab? lo juga mau kemana?"

"Aboji lagi dirawat dirumah sakit, makanya rumah sepi. Semua orang pada jagain aboji. Gue juga mau kesana nih. Mungkin nginap di rumah sakit juga."

Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau oemma tadi juga sempat bilang bahwa aboji sedang sakit.

"emang aboji sakit apa jong? Parah ya? Kok sampai dirawat gitu?"

"nggak tau juga kyung, hasil labornya belum keluar." Jawab jongin. Akhirnya acara siap-siapnya selesai juga. " kok masih pakai seragam kyung? Baru pulang?" Tanya jongin saat melihat kyungsoo yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang jongin sedari tadi masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

"iya, tadi abis kencan sama kris"

"cih, lovey dovey mulu. Nanti kalo udah hamil aja meraung raung."

"enak aja. Nggak lah. Kris kan nggak mesum kayak lo jong. Kitakan pacaran sesuai syariat,kekeke"

"prett deh.. mana ada begituan, ngeles aja bilang. gue emang mesum tapi lo juga mesum. Buktinya tadi langsung masuk aja tanpa ngetuk pintu dulu. Bilang aja mau gintipin body bohayku kannn..?" ujar jongin sambil mencolek-colek dagu kyungsoo.

"cih.. badan item gitu mana ada bagusnya." Ujar kyungsoo menepis tangan jongin yang terus-terusan mencolek dagunya.

"biarain aja item tapi banyak yang demen, kekeke.." jongin terkekeh, kyungsoo mencibir," yuk turun, gue mau ke rumah sakit nih, entar keburu malem sampai sana." Ajak jongin.

"eh tadi gue bawa kue bolu lho.. niatnya sih buat orang rumah tapi pada kosong gini, mending sekalian lo bawa aja jong."

"taruh kulkas aja deh, repot bawanya tau."

"padahal oemma udah susah payah bikinnya, hargain kek. Bawa aja satu kotak."

"nggak liat apa barang bawaan gue udah numpuk gini masih mau bawa kue bolu juga?"

"kan lo perginya naik taksi juga sih, kecuali lo pergi jalan kaki baru ngeluh deh sono."

"iya iya bawel banget sih"

Setelah mengunci pintu dan memastikan semua keadaan rumah aman terkendali jongin langsung berngkat ke rumah sakit.

"titip rumah ya kyung" ujar jongin sebelum naik taksi

Kyungsoo masuk kerumahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan oemmanya.

"jongin pergi kemana malam-malam gini kyung?"

"kerumah sakit ma, aboji dirawat. Kayaknya sakitnya parah gitu deh."

"yang bener kyung? Ya Ampun kok oemma nggak dikasih tau ya? Yaudah mending besok pagi-pagi oemma pergi ke sana deh mau jengukin aboji."

"oemma kan jarang dirumah, makanya nggak dikasih tau" ya oemma kyungsoo itu lebih sering di butik mengurusi tokonya itu.

* * *

"gimana keadaan aboji jong?" Tanya kyungso saat berpapasan dengan jongin di depan kelas.

"penyakit aboji lumayan parah sih tapi udah baikan kok sekarang."

"nanti kalo lo kerumah sakit, gue ikut yaa? gue juga mau jengukin aboji."

"iya.. tapi lo siap-siap aja deh, aboji jadi manja banget sekarang. Mungkin karna sakit itu, tapi permintaannya itu aneh-aneh banget tauk." Curhat jongin

"emang apaan?" Tanya kyungsoo tertarik.

"masa aboji minta gue cepet-cepet nikahin lo."

"what? Seriously? Jangan ngaco deh, kepikiran nikah sama lo aja kagak jong jong" ujar kyungsoo kaget

"sama, gue juga. Tapi aboji ngerengek terus bikin telinga gue gatel nih."keluh jongin.

"wah pastinya aboji bakalan ngomong gitu juga ke gue nih" kyungsoo berasumsi.

"kemungkinan besar sih gitu. Kan selama ini aboji yang gencar promoin gue kalo lo lagi main ke rumah."

"iya tuh, sampe gue pikir lo itu sejenis makanan gitu waktu aboji lagi promoinmu."

"heh, enak aja."

"eh jong lo nggak pake dasi?" Tanya kyungsoo yang sadar jika tak ada benda yang biasanya selalu dia pakaikan pada jongin itu mellingkari leher jongin.

"ada nih gue kantongin, pakein dong." Pinta jongin manja

"nggak usah pake tampang sok imut gitu juga jong." Ujar kyungsoo sambil mengambil dasi dari tangan jongin kemudian memasangkannya pada jongin.

"hei kyung.. hayooo ngapain lo sama kamjong? Mulai selingkuh yaa? Yess! Yess! Berarti gue bisa rebut kris dari elu dong." Baekhyun yan baru datang jingkrak-jingkrak gaje saat melihat kyungsoo sibuk memasangkan dasi di loher jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung mendelik sebal kearah baekhyun, dasar sahabat kejam. Masa mau makan pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

"enak aja lu ngomong. Gue batungin kamjong pasang dasi nih. Lu gak bisa liat apa? Lagian siapa juga yang mau selingkuh sama dia. Rugi dunia akhirat dong gue"

"hei hei emang lo doang yang rugi dunia akhirat, gue juga tauk. Mana elo pendek end gak ada sexy2nya lagi."

Mendengar kata2 jongin barusan, kyungsoo langsung mencekik leher jongin dengan menarik dasi yang baru di pasangnya tadi kuat.

"egh! Kyung… lo mau bunuh gue? Egh.."

"rasain tuh. Makanya kalo ngomong disaring dulu, badan bohay gini dikatai gak sexy!" kyungsoo langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan menggandeng baekhyun yang sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran duo kaisoo ini.

"kalo dilihat2 lo lebih cocokan ama jongin deh kyung." Komentar baekhyun saat mereka berjalan di koridor menuju kelas.

"jangan modus lo, bilang aja lo mau ngerebut kris." Tuduh kyungsoo.

"ih, beneran tauk! Dengerin yaa.. dari segi tampilan lo berdua klop, tinggi jongin yang kagak kaya tiang listrik pas kalo disandingin sama lo dibandingin kris yang menjulang kayak tiang bendera gitu. Apalagi kalo kalian lagi adu mulut mirip banget kayak penganten baru di tanggal tua,kekeke"

"bosen tauk, gue udah kenal jongin dari orok sampai kita masuk senior high school, belom lagi kita selalu masuk di sekolah yang sama dari kecil. masa gue mau pacaran sama dia juga? Kayak kagak ada orang lain aja di hidup gue, muter2 di sekitar jongin mulu."

"itu namanya takdir sist"

* * *

"ya ampun kyungiee.. kapan datangnya cu? Sini2 duduk disamping aboji.. jongin ambilin kyungsoo minum dong." Perintah aboji, kyungsoo yakin setelah ini pasti mulai dengan rutinias mempromosikan seorang kim jongin. Kyungsoo menerima botol minuman dingin dari jongin. Kyungsoo menatap jongin yang seakan mengatakan, siap2 lo dengerin promo aboji kekeke.

" Tuh, liat kamjong baikkan? Aboji yakin dia bisa jadi suami yang tanggap dan bisa diandalkan kalo nikah sama kamu nanti kyung. Jongin juga kuat perkasa jadi kamu gak usah khawatir karna jongin bisa jagain kamu dari preman2, kamjong juga baik dia sering bantuin aboji, nolongin aboji kalo lagi repot, dia juga pinter jagain anak2 buktinya kamjong bisa jagain sehun yang kaya belut gitu," and blabalablablabla..

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk2 sambil mesem pahit, dalam hatinya dia ITUU DUSTAAAAA. Yeah, berteman dengan jongin dari orok membuatnya tahu kebiasaa2 dan sifat asli jongin.

Kuat dan perkasa? Hoeks! Ngarang nih aboji. Jongin itu sangat penakut. Jongin aja takut sama kecoa yang kecil gitu masa berani ngadepin preman2 yang badannya besar2. Memang sih kyungsoo belom pernah liat secara langsung jongin ngacir gara2 dipalak preman, tapi ngeliat reaksi jongin kayak dikejar2 hantu waktu ngeliat kecoa udah bikin dia berasumsi kalo jongin itu lembek.

Masalah jongin yang suka bantuin dan nolongin aboji itu modus aja biar dikasih uang jajan lebih. Mana mungkin jongin mau membantu sang kakek kalo nggak ada imlanannya. And tentang mengasuh sehun, sebenarnya itu gak ngarang2 banget lah. Soalnya sehun itu nge-fans banget sama jongin, apa2 maunya deket jongin karena sehun pingin kayak jongin yang menurutnya cool dan berkharisma. Makanya kemana aja suka ngintilin jongin, dan kalo jongin nyuruh apapun pasti bakalan di-iyain aja.

* * *

"beb kantin yuk.." ujar kris yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mencacat. Kyungsoo langsung mendongak ke asal suara.

"kamu duluan aja deh beb. Aku lagi sibuk nyalin PR nih"

"kok tumben belom siap?" Tanya kris heran, bias any yeojachingunya ini rajin dan tak pernah lupa mengerjakan PR.

"ini bukan punyaku kok, tapi punya jongin."

"kok kamu baik banget sih sama dia?" Tanya kris agak kesal, lebih tepatnya cemburu sih.

"kasian tau beb, dia tadi malam ngurusin kakeknya yang lagi sakit sampe gak tidur"

"tapi kayaknya kamu lebih perhatian ke jongin deh daripada ke aku"

"ya ampun beb, kamu cemburu?" kyungsoo kaget karena ini baru pertama kalinya kris menampakkan cemburun ya itu selama mereka pacaran.

"ya kamu pikir deh, namja mana yang kagak cemburu liat pacarnya lebih perhatian ke sahabatnya dari pada ke dia. Walaupun kita gak sekelas tapi aku selalu pantau kamu lo beb. Aku selalu perhatiin tiap lewat kelasmu, pasti kalian lagi berduaan mulu. Kadang aku mikir kalo kamu sayang gak sih sama aku?"

"beb~" kyungsoo tak berkata apa2, dia kaget dengan semua curhatan kris, terutama keraguan kris tentang perasaanya terhadap namja itu, dia merasa gagal menjadi pacar. Kyungsoo lebih memilih mendengarkan semua curhatan sang pacar.

"aku iri sama jongin yang selalu bisa dekat sama kamu, berangkat bareng,pulang bareng. Kamu juga kenapa kalo aku mau anterin pulang selalu nolak? Itu bikin aku curiga kalau kamu ada main belakang sama jongin. Kalian kalau udah berdua tuh suka lupa sama sekitar, mau kalian lagi bercanda atau lagi berantem. Dan yang bikin cemburu dan iri banget adalah kalian itu cocok banget berdua. Klop."

"tapi beb~ kamu kan tau sendiri kalo aku sama jongin itu Cuma sahabatan gak lebih.., kalo aku memang suka sama jongin aku pastinya gak terima kamu jadi pacarku.. Cuma kamu yang ada di hatiku beb~. Kamu percaya deh sama aku."

"aku ingin kamu jauhin jongin!"

"mwo?"

"kenapa? Kamu gak bisa? Kamu lebih mentingin jongin daripada aku?"

"kok kamu jadi gini sih?! Kenapa kamu jadi cembuaruan dan marah2 gak jelas gini? Mana mungkin aku jauh dari jongin. Kita itu sahabatan udah lama, rumah kita juga sebelahan. Gimana bisa aku menghindari dia, setiap hari aku pasti ketemu dia, mau dirumah sekolah di jalanpun aku pasti papasan sama jongin, plis deh jangan minta yang aneh2 gitu" kyungsoo tiba2 ikut terpancing.

"tuh kan? Apa namanya kalo kamu gak ada hubungan sama jongin? Kamu lebih belain jongin dari pada aku."

"aku tuh gak belain dia, aku Cuma bilang fakta yang ada aja. Kamu yang terlalu childish dan cemburuan!"

"terserah kamu deh, pokoknya aku gak suka kamu deket2 sama jongin!" ujar kris sambil meninggalkan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menghentak2kan kakinya kesal. Ternyata di depan pintu sudah ada baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran duo sejoli ini.

Baekhyun mendekat kea rah kyungsoo, niatnya ingin menghibur.

"kyung, lo gak papakan?"

"ngebetein banget sih si kris! Baru tau gue ternyata dia cemburuan banget!"

"udah deh gak usah dipikirin, rileks.. nyantee.."

"lo sih gak diposisi gue, gue kesel tauk dituduh ada apa2 gitu sama jongin. Kan dia juga tau sebelum kita pacaran kalau gue itu deket banget sama jongin. Harusnya dia mikir dong.."

"wajar sih kris mikir gitu, kalo lo berduaan sama jongin tuh kalian kayak pasangan aja, walaupun kalian lebih sering berantemnya dari pada baikan. Tapi itu yang bikin kalian klop, cocok banget deh!" komentar chanyeol. baekhyun langsung menyikut namja chingunya itu. duh.. ni anak malah bikin panas aja! Batin baekhyun sebal.

"ih lo kok bela belain kris sih? Sana pergi lo! Males gue liat lo lagi!" usir kyungsoo

"hehehe,, gue cuman komentar aja sih" ujar chnayeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo dan yeojachingunya.

"gue mesti gimana nih baek? masa gue mau marahan terus sama kris? Gue juga gak bisa ngejauhin jongin gitu aja. Kalaupun gue jauhin dia, tu anak malah kadang yang suka nyari2 gue, deket2 gue dan nyari ribut, lo tau sendirilah jongin gimana orangnya"

"ya,, gue juga gak tau kyung. Masalah lo tuh ribet amat sih.. kayak drama2 aja."

"lo kasih solusi kek.. gue butuh bantuan lo sekarang nih…"

"solusi apaan? Gue juga kalo lagi berantem sama chanyeol gue diemin aja, entar juga baikan sendiri."

"itukan elo sama chanyeol yang tiap hari berantem mulu, lah ini gue baru pertama kali bernatem gini sama kris…. Gue harus gimana?" kyungsoo tampak frustasi.

"tapi kyung, lo sebenarnya ada rasa gak sih sama jongin?" Tanya bekhyun hati2

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun tajam."lo mau gue cincang? Ya nggak lah! Kenapa sih semua pada ngeraguin gue gini? Mana si kkamjong gak masuk lagi, kalo ada diakan gue bisa langsung seret tuh bocah bikin pengakuan ke public tentang hubungan kita yang murni sahabatan doang" ujar kyungsoo berapi2

"iye.. iye.. udah clamdown!"

* * *

"kok wajah lu kusut gitu? Kenapae non?" Tanya jongin saat kyungsoo duduk disampingnya. Barusan mereka menemani aboji yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"gue abis berantem sama kris"

"hahaha"

"kok lo ketawa sih bukannya kasih solusi? Ini juga semua gara2 lo tauk!"

"kok gue dibawa2 sih.."

"iya iyalah, kita berantem gara2 kris cemburu kalo gue deket2 sama lo pabbo!"

"Oooo.. gitu doang, yaudah lo jangan deket2 gue dong."

"yang ada lo kali pingin deket2 gue. Siapa coba yang suka jahilin gue duluan? Itu elo nyett! Mulai sekarang jangan minta gue pasangan dasi lo, jangan gangguain gue kalo papasan di koridor sekolah, jangan manja2 nista minta traktiran di kantin, jangan minta tolong gue kerjain PR lo, jangan lama2 ngobrol sama gue kalo disekolah, pokoknya harus ada jarak diantara kita!"

"tapi kyung.. masa gue gak bisa minta traktir lagi sama lo? PR juga.. kejam banget sih."

"gue gak mau deket2 sama elo disekolah tauk. lo kadangkan suka nyebelin kalo minta traktiran atau minta dikerjain PRnya, itu bikin kita adu mulut lagi, bisa2 kris salah paham lagi nanti."

"makanya kalo gue m,inta traktir lo langsung beliin dong, jangan pake ngomel2 kayak nenek gayung gitu."

"enak aja, emang uang jajan lo kemana? Masa tiap hari minta traktiran?"

"gue kan mesti bayarin krystal juga kalo makan dikantin, gengsi dong gue kalo dia yang ngeluarin duit."

"makanya pacaran modal dong, udah gak modal gitu masih aja maksa"

"biarin aja yang penting punya pacar, bisa peluk2, cium2, raba2 hehehe"

"dasar mesum!"

* * *

Setelah kyungsoo meminta maaf dan berjanji akan mulai mejauhi jongin, akhirnya mereka baikan lagi. Ya sekarang kembali menjadi krissoo couple.

"ya udah kita ke kantin yuk beb, aku bakalan traktirin banyak makanan untuk menebus kecemburuanku kemarin." Ajak kris sambil merangkul kyungsoo, menggiring yeoja tembem itu ke kantin.

Di koridor mereka berpapasan dengan jongin yang juga sedang bergandengan dengan krystal. Biasanya jongin akan mulai mengejek kyungsoo yang tampak pendeklah, tembem, dan sebagainya sehingga kyungsoo akan terpancing dan mulailah adu mulut diantara mereka tanpa mempedulikan pasangan mereka masing2.

Tapi sekarang keadaan jadi canggung, jongin sih masih ingin menggoda2 kyungsoo lagi tapi dilihatnya tatapan tajam kris yang tampak cemburu padanya. Jongin yang ingin melancarkan aksi ejek-mengejeknya itu akhirnya hanya diam saja. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul pada kris dan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sih merasa sangat lega karena akhirnya jongin tak mengganggunya lagi, apalagi di hadapan kris. Tapi sampai berapa lama mereka bisa saling diam?

Tbc

Review juseyooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast :**

**Kim jongin (namja)**

**Do kyungsoo (yeoja)**

**Other :**

**Kris,chanyeol,sehun (namja)**

**Baekhyun, krystal (yeoja)**

**Genre : romance, family, marriage life, school life, gaje**

* * *

Chapter 2

"kyung.. kyungie!" panggil jongin sambil mengejar kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan duluan didepannya. Kyungsoo langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap jongin dengan wajah kesal.

"apaan sih jong? Berisik tauk!" ujar kyungsoo agak kesal

"kok lo duluan sih? gak nungguin gue?" Tanya jongin tak kalah kesal

"kan udah gue bilang kemaren kalo kita harus jaga jarak sekarang."

"ya tapikan itu Cuma di sekolahan doang, dirumah gak juga kaleeee"

"iya gue tauk! tapi gue gak mau berangkat sekolah bareng lo kkamjongie~"

"waeeee?!" Tanya jongin tak terima, pasalnya dia tidak suka berangkat sekolah sendirian. Berasa kanya jomblo ngenes, gak ada orang bisa diajakin ngomong atau digangguin.

"kan udah gue bilang kemaren, kris gak suka gue deket2 ama lo. Dia cemburu liat kita berangkat and pulang sekolah bareng." Jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar, jongin langsung mencibir.

"yaelah, gitu doang pun. Rumah kita kan searah, sebelahan lagi wajar dong kalo berangkatnya bareng. Die aja yang terlalu cemburuan!" sungut jongin.

"udah deh jangan bawel! Lo mau berangkat bareng kagak? Entar kita ketinggalan bus lagi! Liat tuh busnya udah nyampe, bentar lagi mau berangkat!"

"ya iya dong, masa gue harus nunggu bus selanjutnya?"

"yaudah yuk!" kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan jongin dan menggenggamnya .mereka langsung berlari bersama, Takut ketinggalan bus soalnya.

"yah gak dapet tempat duduk lagi.." keluh kyungsoo saat dirinya harus berdiri bersesakan dengan para penumpang lain."gara2 elo nih!"

"kok nyalahin gue sih? Emang biasanya penuh gini kali." Bela jongin tak terima jadi kambing hitam.

"kalo kita nungguin dari tadi end gak adu mulut pasti kita bisa dapat tempat duduk sekarang, bukannya berdiri gini. Mana gue gak nyampe lagi buat pegangan di besi itu, kan gue bisa jatoh."

"makanya jadi orang tu semampai, bukannya semester gak nyampai gini" ledek jongin,kyungsoo langsung mencubit perut sexy jongin."AW! sadis amat sih lo! Sini pegangan gue aja kalo gak nyampe" ujar jongin sambil menarik kyungsoo lebih dekat lagi ke tubuhnya, membuat mereka seperti berpelukan.

"ihhh lepasin deh! Kirain kita mau mesra2an nanti, liat nih kita udah diliatin orang2 tauk"

"biarin aja, sekalian ngasih live show roman picisan ke mereka kayak di tipi2 kekeke"

"ishhh.. dasar sinting! Lepasin dong jong, gue risih nih diliatin mereka, malu tauk!"

"iye iye bawel!" jongin akhirnya melepaskan kyungsoo.

Tiba2 saja kyungsoo terdorong oleh penumpang lain yang niatnya siap2 ke pintu buat turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya, kyungsoo yang tak sigap jadi sempoyongan dan—

GREB

Jongin langsung menangkap tubuh kyungsoo yang hampir jatuh, tangannya menopang pinggang kyungsoo.

"bandel sih, makanya kalo dibilangin tuh nurut!"

"iye iye, gue salah. Tapi lepasin tangan lo dong, risih tauk! biar gue aja yang pegangan ke elo, lo gak usah pegang2 gue,nanti malah digrepe2 lagi."

"badan lo apanya yang bisa digerepe2, kayak papan gitu." Cibir jongin

Kyungsoo lagi2 mencubit perut jongin

"AW!"

Kyungsoo menyeringai puas. Perjalanan ke sekolah masih lama lagi, tapi kakinya sudah pegal begini.

"jong gue capek nih.."

"bentar lagi nyampe kyung.."

"tapi gue capek.."

"entar gue gendong deh sampe gerbang sekolah."

"kok cuman sampe gerbang doang?"

"lo mau kris cemburu mampus liat lo gue gendong?"

"hehehe.. mian gue lupa." Kyungsoo langsung nyengir lebar.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dan jongin bergantian, rasanya ada yang aneh dari dua biang kerok ini. biasanya kyungsoo dan jongin akan masuk ke kelas sama2 dan langsung ribut gak jelas. Tapi hari ini kayak ada yang beda, bukan hari ini aja sih, kemaren juga.

"lo marahan sama jongin ya kyung?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"nggak kok"

"tapi kalian kok jadi diem2 gini?"

"kita emang mau diem2an"

"masa?"

"iye bebek!"

"ish jangan panggil gue gitu dong, panggil gue katty pery aja."

"ogah deh gue"

"tapi seriusan deh kyung, lo marahan ya ama si kkamjong?"

" kagak bek! Kok lo gak percayaan sih?"

"ya abis biasanya kan kalian masuk kelas bareng and ribut2 gaje gitu."

"gue ama jongin lagi jaga jarak"

"kenapa?" Tanya baekhyun antusias.

"jaga jaraknya disekolah aja sih, soalnya gue udah janji sama kris buat ngejauhin kkamjong" jelas kyungsoo

"Ooo.. gitu toh. Cie cie pengorbanan cinta. OHOK!"

"ishh.. jijay banget sih lo bek."

"honey bunny sweety...!" tiba2 suara oom2 genjen terdengar menginturupsi seisi kelas. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung menatap namja tiang listrik yang lagi senyum2 gaje di ambang pintu.

"yeollie? Omg… my sweetheaaaarrrrttttt"

Dan terjadilah adegan2 film india di kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, norak banget sih! Batinnya. Daripada membiarkan matanya terkontaminasi adegan india menjijikkan antara baekhyun dan chanyeol, kyungsoo lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya mengamati teman2nya yang lain. Tiba pandangannya jatuh ke sosok hitam2 gula jawa di bangku belakang yang sedang asyik mendengarkan music.

"tumben tu bocah anteng gitu. Kok die nggak nyamperin krystal ye? Biasanya juga tiada hari tanpa lovey dovey ke yeojachingunya itu. eh tapikan kalo pagi gini biasanya dia ribut2 dulu ke gue. Ahh.. boring juga gue diem2 gini, padahalkan baru 2 hari ini kita diem2an di sekolah. Apa gue samperin aja ya tu bocah, lagian kelasnya kris udah masuk duluan gara2 ulangan" kyungsoo asyik bermonolog ria sambil memandangi jongin yang masih asyik mendengarkan music

Akhirnya dengan keputusan bulat, sebulat telor mata sapi kyungsoo menghampiri jongin. Kyungsoo langsung menarik sebelah headset jongin, membuat si empunya kaget dan langsung menatap kyungsoo heran.

"ngapain lo?"

"suntuk gue." Jawab kyungsoo sambil memasang sebelah headset yang diambilnya tadi ke telinganya."gue nebeng dengerin music ya.."

"entar kris liat loo.." jongin memperingatkan

"kelasnya udah masuk duluan, lagi ada ulangan."ujar kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarnya.

"hayoooo.. ketahuan selingkuh kalian!" ujar chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan jongin yang merasa terganggu langsung menatap chanyeol tajam.

"apaan sih lo! Ganggu tauk!" ujar jongin kesal.

"iya nih, sono lo sama bekhyun aja !" timpal kyungsoo

"ya ampun kyungggg… kok lo beduaan sama kkmjong sih? Tapi katanya lagi jaga jarak?" baekhyun yang entah baru datang dari mana langsung berkomentar saat melihat sahabatnya itu duduk di samping jongin.

"loh emang mereka kenapa yang?" Tanya chanyeol bingung.

"gini loo yang… mereka tuh lagi jaga jarak biar kris gak cemburu lagi ama mereka.."

"Ooo.. tapi kok sekarang kalian deket2an sih? Gak tahan ya jauh2? Kekeke"

"iya nih! Biar diputusin kris kali" sambar baekhyun asal

"aishh.. lo ngomong pake saringan dikit kek, asal nyablak aja" ujar kyungsoo sebal mendengar perkataan baekhyun." lagian kelasnya kris udah masuk duluan, jadi gue aman"

"cie..cie yang main belakang.." goda chanyeol.

"apaan sih siapa yang main belakang? Biasanya juga gini."

"kalian berisik banget sih! Pada minggat gih!"usir jongin yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan debat gak jelas sahabat2nya ini.

"kyungsoo duluan tuh jong."

"enak aja gue"

"kalo gitu si baekkie tuh"

"kok gue?"

Dan terjadilah acara tuduh menuduh yang berkepanjangan.

* * *

"ayaaangggg suapin dong" ujar baekhyun manja pada namjachingunya, chanyeol.

"ish.. jijay banget lo." Komentar kyungsoo saat melihat tingkah norak sahabatnya itu.

"biarin week! Bilang aja lo ngiri. Minta aja tuh disuapin kris."

"siapa yang ngiri, norak gitu pun!"

"kamu juga mau disuapin gitu beb?" Tanya kris antusias

" nggak ah beb, aku bisa makan sendiri kok" ujar kyungsoo langsung menolak, malu lah dia kalo sampe suap2an gitu di kantin, kalo lagi kencan di luar sih oke2 aja. Tapi kalo disekolah, nehi nehi aca aca!

Kris hanya bisa kecewa mendengar jawaban yeojachingunya ini. sebenarnya dia ingin menyuapi kyungsoo seperti halnya baekhyun dan chanyeol. kris ingin menunjukkan kemesraannya pada oranglain yang melihat, terutama jongin. Soalnya kris masih cemburu berat dengan namja itu.

Di meja samping jongin dan krystal juga sedang asyik suap2an bikin kris makin kesel aja, jadi berasa jomblo walaupun aslinya punya yeojachingu. Abisnya melempeng gini sih, kris juga kan mau mesra2an kayak mereka. Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan di wajah namjachingunya itu jadi langsung ngerasa.

"beb, kamu marah ya?"

"nggak kok beb." Jawab kris rada gak ikhlas.

"tapi wajah kamu asem gitu"

"nggak kok beb, yakin deh"

"kalo gitu kamu aku suapi aja deh."

"hah? Beneran?"

"nggak mau?"

"mau mau!" kris langsung mengangguk antusias, baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung mencibir.

"katanya tadi norak, kok jadi ngikut juga?"

"berisik lo!"

Di meja samping jongin terus melihat kyungsoo yang menyuapi kris. Sebenarnya Sedari tadi jongin terus memperhatikan mereka, dia juga melihat kris yang kecewa karena kyungsoo menolak niat baik kris yang ingin menyuapinya. Jongin juga dapat melihat kris yang sempat melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemburu. Tapi jongin tak tau apakah kris cemburu terhadap kemesraannya dengan krystal atau cemburu sebagai namjachingu kyungsoo yang merasa perhatiaanya dicuri oleh jongin. Entahlah.

"dasi kamu mana _hon_? Kok gak dipake?" Tanya krystal.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan krystal itu langsung menoleh pada dua sejoli itu. kyungsoo baru ingat kalo tadi pagi dia lupa memasangkan dasi jongin karena mereka sibuk adu mulut karena kyungsoo meninggalkan namja eksotis itu.

"kenapa beb? Kok ngeliatin mereka?" Tanya kris dengan rada agak cemburu

Kyungsoo buru2 menggeleng."nggak kok beb, nggak papa"

Duh, kok rasanya jadi nggak nyaman gini sih? Batin kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi berasa diatur2 dan tidak bebas saat di dekat kris. Kyungsoo juga merasa kecemburuan kris terlalu berlebihan, membuatnya kurang nyaman dan selalu merasa seperti tersangka. Padahal kan niat kyungsoo punya pacar itu biar bisa seneng2 tapi kok jadi terpenjara gini rasanya

* * *

"kyung.. udah deh, aboji udah kenyang nih" ujar aboji saat kyungsoo hendak menyuapkan nasi lagi. Ya, sekarang kyungsoo sedang bermain ke rumah jongin, sekalian membantu menjaga aboji yang masih sakit. Lagipula dirumahnya tidak ada siapa2, oemma dan appanya masih bekerja begitu pula orangtua jongin. Jadilah kyungsoo dan jongin berduet menjaga aboji.

"beneran? Tapi aboji baru makan dikit loo?"

"iya, perut aboji udah _full_ rasanya."

"tapikan aboji harus makan yang banyak, nanti sakitnya kambuh lagi lho" ujar jongin yang duduk disebelah abojinya itu.

"kan ada kyungie yang ngerawatin aboji nantinya" balas aboji enteng

"tapikan kyungie gak bisa terus2an ngurus aboji.." ujar jongin tak terima dengan alasan abojinya itu.

"makanya kalian cepetan nikah biar kyungie bisa tinggal 24 jam disini terus bisa ngurusin aboji deh."

"kok tiba2 ngomongin nikah sih?"

"aboji tuh pingin banget liat kalian nikah, entar aboji keburu dipanggil loo"

"kok aboji ngomong gitu sih? Udah ah, jangan ngomong gitu lagi" ujar kyungsoo tak suka

" iya nih, aboji jangan ngomong gitu dong, kan kata dokter penyakit aboji udah mulai sembuh.. aboji pasti sembuh kok." Jongin ikut bersuara

"ya jaga2 aja.."

"aboji!"ujar kyungsoo dan jongin berbarengan, mereka benar2 tak suka mendengar aboji bicara aneh2 begitu.

"iya iya.. emosian banget sih. Lagian kalian kenapa nolak2 terus kalo aboji pengen nikahin kalian?"

"kita kan masih sekolah aboji. Malu dong nikah muda" jawab jongin

"jadi kalo udah pada nggak sekolah mau dinikahin gitu? Kalo gitu berhenti sekolah aja deh"

"MWO?" kyungsoo dan jongin langsung kaget mendengar ucapan abojinya itu.

"bukan itu juga maksudnya aboji~ kami itu nggak saling suka, jadi kami gak mau dinikahin" ujar kyungsoo berusaha sesabar mungkin menjelaskan pada aboji.

"memangnya kenapa kalian gak saling suka? Bukannya kalian udah deket dari orok?"

"ya nggak suka aja, nggak pake alasan"

"kok gitu?"

"karena jongin bukan tipeku."

"kyungsoo juga bukan tipe ku"

"terus tipe kalian itu yang gimana?"

"aku suka namja yang tampan, baik, pintar, romantic err apalagi ya?"

"jongin juga tampan baik pintar dan romantic, yakan jong?"

"errr.. " jongin hanya garuk2 kepala, bingung.

"kalau jongin sukanya yang seperti apa?"

"aku suka yeoja yang lembut, cantik, pintar, juga romatis"

"bukannya kyungsoo juga seperti itu? tapi tipe kalian kok mirip2 gitu sih? Janjian?"

"ani.. aniya"

" udah ah aboji, jangan tanya2 lagi deh."ujar jongin agak jengkel dengan pertanyaan2 aboji yang menurutnya sedikit memojokkan mereka itu. jongin beranjak keluar dari kamar aboji, dia malas ditanya2 lagi jika berlama2 disana.

"yasudah ya aboji kita pergi dulu ya.. aboji istirahat aja lagi" ujar kyungsoo ikut keluar dari kamar aboji.

"lihat saja nanti aboji pasti bisa menyatukan kalian kekeke" ujar aboji sambil menyeringai kejam yang tentu saja tidak didengar kyungsoo dan jongin.

* * *

"hyung… kathet spongebob thehun ada dithini gak?" Tanya sehun, adik jongin yang baru masuk ke kamar jongin dengan bertelanjang dada. "eh, ada kyungie noona, anyyeong~" sapa sehun saat melihat kyungsoo berbaring diranjang jongin.

"annyeong sehun-ah~ ""balas kyungsoo lembut."kok gak pake baju gitu hun? Nanti bisa sakit loo" tuh kan, sehun emang suka gak pake baju kalo didalam rumah.

"males ah,, nanti aja."

"cari sendiri yah hun, hyung capek nih" ujar jongin menanggapi pertanyaan sehun tadi.

"oke oke" sehun mulai menggeledah kamar jongin yang pada dasarnya memenag berantakan itu.

"sehun kok nurut banget ama lo jong, lo apain sih die?" Tanya kyungsoo pada jongin yang duduk dilantai dekat ranjang, dia asyik bermain game dilaptopnya.

"gimana gak nurut? waktu kecilkan gue yang nyebokin dia tiap hari"

"hahaha, iyaya.. gue jadi inget pertama kalinya lo nyebokin tu bocah lo jadi gak nafsu makan gitu. Punya adik kayaknya enak ya? Jadi punya temen dirumah"

"bikin adik malah lebih enak" ujar jongin asal.

Kyungsoo langsung menjitak kepala mesum jongin."jangan mulai deh!"

"aduh.. tapi seriusan deh, katanya enak tauk"

"kan baru katanya"

"mau buktiin? Ayok!" jongin langsung semangat.

Pletak!

"AW!"

"jauh2 gih dari gue."

"gue becanda lagi, gue juga masih mikirlah ngelakuin itu sama elo"

"kirain…"

"soalnya lo gak sexy sih, mana enak!"

Pletak pletak!

"AWWW"

"hyung kenapa?" Tanya sehun langsung menghampiri jongin dengan kaset CD ditanganya.

"noonamu nih, jahat banget sama hyung." Ujar jongin kesal

"noona jangan gitu, kathihan hyung nanti nangith" ujar sehun sok menasehati.

"biar aja deh hun, noona sebel banget sih."

"udah ketemu belom kasetnya?" Tanya jongin pada adiknya itu.

"belom, hun cari2 gak ketemu, tapi hun dapat kathet ini." sehun menunjukkan kaset digenggamannya pada hyungnya itu."itu kathet apa thih hyung? Kok noona2nya gak pake baju gitu?"

"MWO?" teriak jongin dan kyungsoo berbarengan. jongin langsung merebut kaset itu dari genggaman sehun, lalu menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal yang sedang dipakai kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung sweatdrop aja.

"i-itu kaset khusus untuk hyung, jadi sehun gak boleh nonton" jawab jongin beralasan

"Oo tapi kok noonanya gak pake baju? Nanti mathuk angin loo"

"noonanya lagi gerah, kayak sehun ini" tunjuk jongin pada dada sehun yang memang tidak dilapisi apapun.

"Ooo.. " sehun manggut2 sok tahu.

"yaudah gih keluar sana"

"tapi hun mau main2 bareng hyung.."

"nanti aja deh, hyung mau bobok dulu."

"bobo bareng kyungie noona?"

"ani! Aniya!" bantah kyungsoo cepat

"kok noona mathih dithini? Yuk pergi, hyung mau bobok"

"iya, iya noona perginya nanti aja, hun duluan aja ne?"

"yaudah deh kalo gitu." Sehunpun keluar dari kamar jongin. Jongin dan kyungsoo langsung bernapas lega. Apalagi jongin, hampir saja sehun curiga dengan kaset temuannya tadi.

"sumpah. Polos banget adek lo!"

"iya padahal gue dulu gak gitu2 amat loh"

"lo kan emang gak beres"

"sembarangan!" jongin langsung menoyor kepala kyungsoo sadis"mana tadi kaset gue?" jongin langsung meraba2 mencari kaset yang tadi disembunyikannya dibawah bantal.

"lo juga ceroboh, masa kaset begituan ditaruh sembarangan."

"gue baru pinnjem dari chanyeol tadi, makanya masih di tas"

"dasar mesum, sini kasetnya biar gue remukin aja!" kyungsoo hendak merampas kaset itu dari tangan jongin, tapi kalah cepat karena jongin langsung menjauhkannya.

"jangan dong, ini limited edition tauk. mending nonton bareng aja yok?" ajak jongin sumringah.

"MWO? NO WAY." Tolak kyungsoo mentah2." Gue mending pulang aja deh."

"yah kyung.. nonton bareng2 lebih asyik tauk."

"sori menyori dori, mimpi aja nonton itu bareng gue! Udah ah gue pulang dulu, jangan lupa nanti kalo aboji dah bangun suruh minum obatnya jong."

"beneran lo gak mau nonton bareng? Rugi loo"

"NGGAk!"

* * *

"pacar lo dah nungguin tuh!" ujar jongin sambil menyenggol bahu kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya. Kyungsoo juga melihat sang pacar yang sudah berdiri di pintu gerbang, menatap tajam kearah mereka. Kyungsoo buru2 mendorong jongin menjauh, takut kris cemburu lagi dan salah paham.

"jauh2 gih, jangan deket2 gue dulu!"

"hehehe, rasain lo kris marah deh kayaknya. Mukanya asem gitu."

"berisik lo!" kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah kris,meningalkan jongin dibelakang. Dia tidak mau kecemburuan kris timbul

"hai beb, udah lama nunggunya?" ujar kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kris tak menjawab, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

"Mampus gue, kris marah" kyungsoo langsung mengejar namjachingunya itu."beb, kamu marah ya?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kris.

"….."

"beb, aku bisa jelasin yang tadi itu… kita tadi ketemu dijalan kok. Kan kamu tau sendiri rumah kami sebelahan."

"…."

"beb, ngomong dong jangan diemin aku gini"

"….."

Kyungsoo jadi kesal sendiri, dilepasnya lengan kris yang daritadi jadi tempatnya bergelayut manja.

"yaudah deh kalo kamu gak mau ngomong, aku juga males jadinya! capek deh ngomong sama orang cemburuan. Apa2 cemburu."

"aku juga capek liat kamu deket2 sama jongin. Aku kan udah bilang aku gak suka kamu deket2 ama dia!."

"aku juga udah usaha kok untuk jaga jarak sama jongin, kamunya aja yang cemburuan banget. Liat aku deket dikit ama dia langsung marah2 gini."

"dikit apanya? Selama jalan tadi kalian nempel terus gitu."

"Ya ampun kris! Itukan deket, Cuma dari halte sampe gerbang sekolah. Kamu berlebihan banget sih."

"iya, kenapa? Lo gak suka?" ujar kris sinis.

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar ucapan namjachingunya yang tiba2 berubah kasar. Apalagi kris tidak memakai sebutan 'aku kamu' yang biasanya digunakan untuk menunjukkan keintiman. Tiba-tiba air bulir2 bening jatuh di pipi tembem kyungsoo.

Kris tidak berbuat apa2 melihat yeojachingunya menangis, dia malah pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Air mata kyungsoo langsung deras mengalir. Rasanya sakit sekali dadanya. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya terduduk dan mulai menangis tersedu2. Apa pilihannya menerima kris menjadi namjachingunya salah? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat kris berubah jadi kasar begitu padanya?

"nih, lap ingus sama air mata lo, malu tauk diliatin orang lain"

Kyungsoo meraih saputangan yang disodorkan padanya. Dia mendongak "jongin hiks.. ? Kok lo yang hiks.. hiks.. dateng sih?"

"ish.. cepet lap mata lo, ingus lo juga udah meler juga tuh."

"kris hiks.. hiks.. jahat banget tauk." curhat kyungsoo sambil mengelap ingus dan air matanya.

"iya, gue liat tadi kok."

"kok hiks.. dia gitu ya hiks.. sama gue?"

"udah dong lo jangan nangis terus, orang2 pada ngeliatin nih, ke kelas aja yuk." Jongin berusaha membujuk kyungsoo agar berhenti menangis dia juga menuntun kyungsoo berjalan ke kelas.

"gue salah ya nerima kris jadi pacar gue?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba2 saat tangisnya sudah mereda.

"lo ngomong apaan sih? Kris tuh sayang banget sama elo, maka gitu."

"tapi itu berlebihan banget jong.."

"itu karena elo belom pernah cemburu, makanya lo gak tau rasanya jadi kris gimana."

"gitu ya.."

Jongin hanya mengangguk saja.

"ya udah lo minta maaf lagi sono sama kris,baikan lagi sono. Gue gak mau lo putus dari kris gara2 gue. Mulai sekarang gue akan jauh2 dari elo deh" ujar jongin mantap.

"jongin…~~~"

To be continue~

Review juseyooooo J


End file.
